Changing the Plan
by nightnovice
Summary: Takes place after AYITL, just my thought on the direction I would like it to go. A bit of Paris and on to Logan and Rory. This is just a quick oneshot.


Takes place after AYINL, just my thought on the direction I would like it to go. A bit of Paris and on to Logan and Rory.

 **Changing the Plan**

Chapter 1 - Bunny Talk

The bunny's name was Annie it said so on the box, it was something she and Paris had agreed upon when seeking out hangover food.

Paris was staring at the box, the happy little bunny mocking her from the seal of approval. That is how Rory found her, staring angrily at the box.

"Paris what's wrong?" the concern was evident in her voice.

"Stupid rabbit is mocking me. It is telling me my life is meaningless and that my cruelty will be the end of me." She said in a frustrated tone. "I am not cruel and it won't let me open the box and get to the goodness that will cure my hangover."

"Paris, the box can't talk it is an inanimate object." She sighed.

"I didn't say the box was mocking me, it's the damn bunny. It is laughing at my pathetic life, and its right my life is pathetic, I am too pushy, I push everyone away." She laid her head in Rory's lap softly sobbing and holding the box to her chest. "I just want to be loved you know, but what would you know about not being loved, little birds get you dressed your life is perfect."

"My life is far from perfect, any guess as to why I didn't get hammered with you last night. I mean, look my boyfriend Paul broke up with me by text after two years, my secret affair with Logan was ended by a last tango in Stars Hollow, I should be just as hungover, but nope, no hangover just…" She moved Paris off her lap and sprinted to the bathroom.

Paris followed her and held back her hair. "If you aren't hung over why are you…Oh my God Huntzberger got you pregnant and left you high and dry! I will kill him, I think that's legal in Europe; kill the scheming bastard that got your best friend pregnant."

Rory wiped her mouth and sat back against the tub. "He isn't scheming or a bastard, I haven't told him yet, only you and my mom know and of course my OB, I can't believe I am going to be a single mother. What do I tell him, how do I ruin his dynastic plan. Will it ruin it or will I just stay in the shadows with baby Huntzberger and no one but us will know."

Paris sat down beside her staring at the box, "The bunny called you an idiot. She said you need to pack a bag, get your ass to London and tell him face to face. If he loves you, and I think he always has, he deserves to know, you have to tell him. Here take Annie with you for support."

Rory looked at the offered box, "No thanks, she's not talking to me, you keep her. I guess you are right though, he deserves to know." She stood up and brushed her teeth in the sink, then walked back into the living room collapsing on to the couch and tossing her head back. Paris took advantage of her lap and paced her head in it again. Rory absently pet her head.

"I'm scared Paris, I know I am 32, but I am scared shitless. What am I going to do? Am I ready to be a mom, I can't be a mom, I can't keep a job, how can I keep a kid?" She mini ranted.

Paris rolled over to stare up at her, "Bullshit, you will be a great mom, you had Lorelai, hell the only reason I am even half good at it is because of Lorelai, if she weren't so damn supportive I would never have been able to get this far. You have her 24/7 and you know it. Look you have a whole town of crazy to back you up, you can do this. You have to tell Logan though; it isn't fair to not tell him."

"You are a good friend Paris, I don't tell you often enough. I will go to London and tell him. Wanna go with?" She looked at her friend hopefully.

"Nah, the bunny says 'you got this' and I agree, you are stronger than you know you are a Lorelai, it's in your blood. I will however sit with you while you make the reservation and take you to the plane. Call him though; let him know you are coming and that it's important." She rose still hugging the box to her chest and left to let Rory make the call.

"Huntzberger" his greeting was brief and professional; he had obviously not looked at the ID.

"Logan?" she started, "I wanted to let you know I will be in London tomorrow and we need to talk, its important."

"Actually Ace, no can do, I will be in New York for a meeting, can we meet up there instead?" He offered.

"That can work; you know where my grandparent's apartment is? We can meet there this is a private discussion." She rambled.

"That sounds rather cryptic; I can be there after seven pm will that work for you?" He had a strain to his voice.

"No cryptic, just private and seven will be perfect, Chinese or Pizza?" She offered.

"Pizza, I will bring the wine." He confirmed, "I have to go now, I will see you tomorrow."

They ended the call and she was staring at the receiver when Paris returned. "I'm not going to London, he'll be in New York, and we are meeting for dinner at my grandparent's apartment."

"Wow, imagine that, you are less than a few hours away. Want to practice on me?" She offered helpfully.

"Nah, that's OK, he'll be the third person to know, and it's getting easier. I kind of think my saying no to my favorite Chianti with my pizza will be the opening I need. He may already be clued in since I didn't want to meet him for Sushi as we usually do in New York." She sighed.

"You'll be fine, maybe it screws with the dynastic plan, screw Mitchum and his plan. You two have been stupid for years, maybe this is the universe saying suck it up Gilmore, go get your man. Look at your mom and Luke, they danced around each other for years missing out on so much and you had that stupid 'Vegas' thing for all that time, you two are perfect together and this is putting things back in balance. "She said with the box facing towards Rory as if she was the voice of the bunny.

"Stop with the bunny already you are creeping me out, help me find a flight to New York, I don't think junior here is going to appreciate a drive, I think I need to have a toilet close and a faster mode of transportation." She patted her tummy.

"I am comforted by the bunny, I don't have Doyle anymore and my nanny isn't comforting, I need this. You have no idea how hard it is to lose him to something so benign. I guess it would have been easier if he cheated, but he left me for La-La land." Paris hugged the box and then held it up looking at the bunny hopefully, then plopped on to the sofa again.

Chapter 2 – That's Amore'

Rory took a taxi to her grandparents apartment said hello to Joe the doorman and was surprised to find Logan already there. She dropped her bag at the door and left her key on the table.

"Logan, what are you doing here? We were meeting at seven, are you canceling?" her voice came out with a kind of squeak.

He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, "Ace, can't a guy just surprise you, Joe let me in." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the sofa to sit and he sat on the table across from her. "So tell me, when are we due?" He smirked.

Rory looked at him stunned, "Wha, how, who?"

"Ace, you never come to New York and don't get Sushi the first night, no sushi for you can only mean one thing. You should also know that after I left you that night I went to London ended things with Odette, told my dad I was taking over the New York Office and that he had better adjust his thinking to having the Gilmore's and Hayden's as in-laws. I guess it'll be easier now, you carrying the heir an all. What do you say Ace, ready to take the big jump? Marry me, let's be a family. "

"Logan I don't want us to get married just for the baby, it wouldn't be fair to any of us." She pouted.

"Rory, aren't you listening, I wanted to marry you before I knew about the baby, Hell I have wanted to marry you since college that never changed. I quit Odette and London to come to New York and start a life with you. Knowing you are carrying our child, that is icing Ace, marry me." He plead.

"Well, if you are sure, then yes I will marry you!" She flung herself into his arms then pulled back and made a mad dash for the toilet.

He was beside her in a moment holding her hair and rubbing her back. "It'll be OK Ace I've got you, it'll be OK.

This wasn't going to be easy, things rarely are, but he had what he always wanted, her by his side.

*End*


End file.
